


Christmas Fayre

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: John takes Kayleigh to a Christmas market.Based on " My aunty Kayleigh ".
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Christmas Fayre

**Author's Note:**

> Here's this year's Christmas tale. Like my previous Christmas fics, Something special this Christmas, and Sanna clause, I've tried to blend a bit of humour, with a touch of romance, and still stay true to the characters. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.

" Where is he taking you then ?"

" Constanza, " Kayleigh said, wiggling her eyebrows. 

" Oh, very posh, remember not to show yourself up, don't slurp your soup "

" I don't "

" Yes you do "

" No I don't "

" You so do "

" I don't, and anyway I'm not having soup, so stop okay ?" Kayleigh grinned.

" Okay, so why there then?"

" Dunno "

" He's gonna propose " Mandy suddenly shrieked.

" Don't talk shit Mandy, we've only been dating a few months "

" And ?"

" It's too soon "

" Is it, you told me you'd marry him in a heartbeat ?"

" So ?"

" What if he feels the same ?"

"John's here " Steve shouted through the door, putting paid to any reply from Kayleigh. 

" Bye Mand, bye Steve, "

" Bye love " Steve shouted.

" Bye Missus Redmond " Mandy said quietly as Kayleigh exited.

Kayleigh smiled wryly, she could always hope.

John grinned as he walked towards the door for her, she was gorgeous as usual, black Coast dress with a large pink and white flower print, nude heels, and her hair down and straightened. She smiled back , John was wearing a light grey dress suit, waistcoat and patterned shirt and unusually for him, no tie, and he had on lovely dress shoes, he was very smart.

" You look handsome John, I mean you always are to me, but tonight you're dressed handsomely too "

" And you're as gorgeous as ever "

The two of them stood looking at each other, both grinning.

" Kiss her for Christ's sake John " Steve said from the gazebo.

John and Kayleigh both laughed.

" I will mate " he eventually answered, " I'm just admiring the view "

John and Kayleigh were a proper couple now, in every sense of the word, but still John found it hard to believe that he had a girlfriend as special as Kayleigh, and it struck him dumb sometimes.

John kissed Kayleigh with abandon, she responded similarly, they lost track of time.

" Ten more seconds and I'll get the hose out "

John sniggered at Steve's comment .

Kayleigh gave him a two finger salute.

Smiling, they got into the car.

" Have you ever seen a couple so much in love ?" Steve asked Mandy as he watched them drive off.

" Or so well suited ?"

Steve grinned towards Mandy, she grinned back.

Kayleigh and John laughed and joked as they drove to the restaurant, Kayleigh had had the day off, so John filled her in on what she had missed. When they reached the place, John, ever the gentleman, opened her car door, and placed her small jacket over her shoulders, then taking her arm, he gently guided her towards the door.

" Can't wait to see this menu John, I hear it's tremendous "

" I sent it you "

" I know you did, but I couldn't open it, anyway I prefer the printed edition "

" You know you're a little weird at times, don't you ?"

" Uh huh "

" Good,"

" Do you have a reservation sir ?" The bow tie wearing waiter asked as they entered.

" Redmond seven thirty "

" Redmond, Redmond ,Redmond, let me see now…….?"

Kayleigh looked at John and grinned.

" Ah, Redmond, there we are, if you'd like to follow me mister Redmond "

The waiter showed them to their table, and pushed Kayleigh's chair in for her, with a flourish he whipped open her napkin and gently placed it in her lap.

" Bon appetit, Mister Redmond, missus Redmond " he nodded to them in turn.

Kayleigh looked at John with a huge smile on her face, he was looking at his menu, he hadn't heard, or so she thought.

All through their meal Kayleigh furtively watched John, she could see he was nervous about something, but she also realised that he wasn't overly so, and he would have been had he been going to propose, whatever was bothering him didn't involve a ring.

John and her had finished their starter and main meal, and were looking at the dessert menu, when Kayleigh decided to be proactive. 

" When are you going to say what's on your mind ?" Kayleigh asked, not looking up from the menu.

" Eh ?" 

" The thing that's bothering you, the thing you've tried to bring up a few times, what is it ?"

Kayleigh looked up to see a dumbfounded John gawking at her.

" Am I that easy to read ?"

" For me yes "

"I've got my dates mixed up babe "

" What dates, and how ?"

" Remember I said I'd go to the Metro centre with you, Mandy and Steve ?"

" Uh huh, promised, more than said "

" On the second Saturday before Christmas ?"

" Uh huh " Kayleigh stared at John .

" I forgot I was booked "

" You checked your gig diary Redmond, you promised "

" I promised Ben and Sophie in all "

" Eh ?"

" I forgot I'd promised to take them to the Christmas market that day, Paul mentioned it yesterday "

" I'll admit I'm disappointed John, but I understand, I'd do the same, if I'd promised Chloe or Alfie "

" That's not what's been on my mind though "

" What is ?"

" Will you come with us, I mean I know it means letting Mandy and Steve down ?"

" Seriously?" Kayleigh's eyes lit up with excitement.

" Yes of course seriously "

" You'd like me to spend time with your niece and nephew?"

" They love you you know, They keep asking when I'll take you back to see them "

" Oh John I'd love it " 

" So yes then ?"

" Hell yes, what market were you thinking of ?"

" Edinburgh "

" Staying over ?"

" No, drive up early, drive back late "

" I'll look forward to that "

" Me too babe, me too "

" Although "

" Although what ?"

" Although I'm a bit disappointed that you only brought me here to soften the blow, so to speak " Kayleigh said, as she once again scanned the menu.

" I didn't "

" Didn't you ?"

" No, I brought you here because you're gorgeous and I love showing off my gorgeous girlfriend every opportunity I get "

" Really ?"

John reached across and took Kayleigh's hand.

" Definitely really " he said earnestly.

They smiled at each other, John continued to look at the menu.

" See anything you fancy for afters love ?"

" Oh yes Johnathan very much so "

John looked up.

" What section ?"

" Oh, it's not on there John "

" Eh ?"

" It's not on there "

" Where is it then, oh ! "

" Get it ?" Kayleigh grinned.

" Oh I hope I do " John replied ," I hope I 

do ".

" And you agreed?"

" Of course I did, you and me go to the Metro often, I didn't think you'd mind "

" I don't mind that we're not going, I'm more concerned that another one's let you down, and as usual, you've let him "

" Pardon ?"

" You heard, you're letting yourself get used again "

" John isn't another one as you put it, I love him, and more importantly he loves me, and forgetting he had arranged to take his niece and nephew out, does not make him a bad guy, quite the contrary I would say "

" Still put them before you though, didn't he ?"

" I'd put Alfie and Chloe first in similar circumstances "

" That's different "

" How ?"

" Because they're your niece and nephew, not his "

Kayleigh looked towards her brother in law.

" Does that make sense to you Steve ?"

" Leave me out of this"

" Does it though ?"

" No," Steve eventually replied.

" Well " Mandy continued as she stared at her husband, " at least we know he's good with kids "

" Dad material?" Kayleigh smiled as she spoke.

" Yea, probably " 

Mandy chuckled and hugged her sister.

" So what's the plan for next Saturday then ?"

" Eh ?" John was engrossed in his tv programme. 

" I said what's the plan for Saturday?"

" We'll collect the kid's about 6ish, drive up to Edinburgh, with a few wee stops on the way, should get there about 10. Park at the airport park and ride, and get the tram into the city centre, get fed, do the tourist thing, have the evening at the Christmas market, then I'll drive back about 10, while you and the ankle biters sleep "

" I'll stay awake and keep you company "

" As if "

" Well I'll try " she grinned.

" Talking about sleeping , ahem " John coughed.

" Yes Johnathan ?"

" Don't you think it's time you spent the night here , and we sleep together ?"

" We do sleep together "

" Yes, but not sleep sleep, you end up either driving to Mandys or I drive you , why don't you just spend the night ………..?"

" Okay "

" ……..I mean it seems weird, us , you know and then you …….okay ?" John suddenly realised what Kayleigh had said.

" I've been waiting on you to ask me?"

" Why didn't you say ?"

" Like I've told you before John ,a woman likes to be asked "

" Well, I'm asking you to stay tonight "

" And I'm saying yes, I'd love to "

" Good, sooooo, how about spending all weekend here, next weekend ?"

" That would be lovely " 

" Good, then instead of picking you up, I can just wake you up " John grinned.

" I can't think of anything nicer John "

" I can " John winked.

" Okay then seeing as you asked so nicely "

" I didn't ask "

" John?"

" What ?"

" Take the hint "

" Oh, righty ho then, hint taken "

Kayleigh looked at John , he just looked back and smiled.

" Well.?" Kayleigh eventually asked.

" Well what ?"

" Oh for God's sake John, take me to bed " Kayleigh said in exasperation. 

" Oh that hint, right with you now "

Kayleigh and John had dinner at Kayleigh's favourite Italian restaurant on the Friday, before heading back to "theirs".

" I think we should have an early night John "

" God woman you're insatiable, not that I'm complaining mind, come on then "

John vaulted the arm of the chair and headed for the hall.

" Whoa Mambo, I meant to sleep, and anyway who are you calling insatiable you cheeky fish ?"

" I thought you meant ……, you know ?"

" Yes I do know thank you very much, but that's not what I meant, you said to Paul that we'd collect the kid's about six, it's half an hour there, so we need to get up early ."

" How early do you think ?"

" The crack of arse, that's how early, so move it Redmond it's sleepy time "

" Spoilsport "

" But a loveable one ?"

" Thee most loveable "

" Can I not bend your arm Paul ?"

" Look Kayleigh, if he had only had a pop at me, I'd have taken all his electronics off him, and kept him in his room for a week, but he was abusive to his mum, and I'm not having that, so no love, I'll not let him go "

" We were looking forward to taking the two of them, " John added.

" I know you were pal, but he's gonna learn a lesson , and missing out on this with teach the foul mouthed little shit, a big lesson "

" Teaching the little shit not to swear are you ?" John smiled at his older brother.

" Smart arse " Paul shook his head grinning.

" Please Paul"

" Don't Kayleigh love, he needs to learn that when I tell him he's grounded, it's for real okay ?"

" Okay, Paul I suppose I'd do the same probably " Kayleigh replied. 

" Ready " an exuberant Sophie shouted as she bounded down the stairs.

John looked at her and smiled.

" Did you tell her what to wear ?" He asked Kayleigh. 

" No,.....but she did ask what I'd be wearing "

" So it would seem " Paul commented, looking at the very similarly dressed females. 

Kayleigh smiled at Sophie, Sophie reciprocated.

" Shall we Miss Redmond ?" Kayleigh asked, holding her hand out.

" Okay Miss, oh I forgot your other name again "

" Call her aunty Kayleigh,.....If you want ?" John suggested.

" Okay I will , come on then aunty Kayleigh "

Paul and John weren't sure who had the biggest grin out of the two females. 

John watched as the girl he loved walked down the path, hand in hand with the woman he loved.

" If Sophie keeps growing at the rate she is, they'll be the same height next year" Paul said.

" Bloody twins " John chuckled

" Here " Paul handed John a small rucksack.

" Jesus " John exclaimed as he felt the weight, " we're going out for the day, what's in here ?"

" Stuff girls need, or so I was told "

" No doubt, anyway see you tomorrow bro, "

" Enjoy "

John headed down the path, Kayleigh was getting in the back with Sophie.

" John ?"

" What Paul ?" He said, turning .

" Good luck"

" Cheers "

" I thought you were gonna stay awake ?" John said looking at Kayleigh in the rear view mirror.

" We are, aren't we darling ?" She replied, hugging Sophie.

" Uh huh , we're just snuggling up to keep warm uncle John "

" Here " Kayleigh passed a CD to John .

" Oh not this shite !"

" Language John, we have a visitor "

" Sorry, sorry Sophie "

" Put aunty Kayleigh's CD on please uncle John, we can sing Christmas songs "

John looked at Kayleigh in the mirror, she grinned at him, once again it seemed that Kayleigh had won over one of his family.

Kayleigh knew and sung along with most of the songs, Sophie joined in enthusiastically, John wasn't so keen.

" Come on John, I know you know this one "

" Nah, I'm not keen "

" Come on join in uncle John "

" I don't really fancy it "

" Boring "

" I'm not boring "

" Join in then "

" Nah "

" Boring, John…….."

Suddenly as Last Christmas started playing , John started singing, the three of them sang for a while.

The early rise soon told on Kayleigh and Sophie, John soon heard deep breathing from the back seats, a quick glance in the mirror soon confirmed his suspicions, Sophie was snuggled into a sound asleep Kayleigh. Kayleigh was leaning against the door, a pillow between the glass and her, Sophie was leaning against Kayleigh, Kayleigh's arm being draped around the youngsters shoulders. John didn't want to wake them, he reckoned he could make the services at Gretna before his bladder exploded, probably.

The radio turning off caused Kayleigh to stir, and with her waking, Sophie woke.

" I was listening to that Johnathan "

" You were fast asleep "

" I was resting, we were resting, weren't we Sophie ?"

" Don't rope her into your web of porkies "

Kayleigh smiled 

" Where are we ?" Kayleigh asked. 

" Gretna "

" Oh John, have you booked us in at the blacksmiths thingy ?"

" Why, do you need new shoes ?"

" You're on dangerous ground there Redmond " Kayleigh tried to sound terse, but she couldn't hide her smile.

" Are you suggesting I brought you here to wed ?"

" Might be "

" Believe me Kayleigh, our wedding won't be a tacky elopement " as soon as John said what he did, he looked in the mirror, Kayleigh had caught on to what he said.

" Good to know " she said, and catching his eye, winked. 

" Right breakfast " 

" Lead on Johnathan, "

" What can I get uncle John ?"

" Get what you want love "

Eventually the three travellers made it inside. Kayleigh took Sophie's hand and headed for the ladies, John ran the last few yards to the gents.

" Pick something else "

" You said I could get what I want uncle John "

" Aye something healthy "

" You never said that John, you said she could get what she wanted "

" Who's side are you on?"

" Sophies "

" She is not getting a kids meal and a Mcflurry for breakfast "

" She so is "

" Look while she's with me it's a case of In loco parentis, so she's getting something healthy okay "

" If you bring back anything other than her Kids meal, and ice cream, then it's Kayleigh totally loco, comprende?"

" We'll see "

" We certainly will, come on Sophie, we'll get a table, the Grinch, can go get our meals "

Kayleigh nodded to John, he mumbled and walked off.

"Have you always worked with uncle John ?"

" No honey, I've had a few shop jobs, I've worked with John for about six years now "

" Why didn't he go out with you instead of Charlotte?"

" You'll have to ask him that "

" What did you do before the shop work ?"

" I was a beautician"

" What's that ?"

" I do hair, and make up, and nails, that sort of thing, I trained at college for it, I still do it for friends and family "

" Is that why your hair is dyed ginger ?"

" It is not ginger, " Kayleigh replied, a little sterner than she intended.

" Sorry "

" It's okay honey, a lot of people call it that, but it's red, not ginger okay , and its not dyed, I've always been this colour. Want to know a secret?" She whispered.

" Uh huh "

Kayleigh lifted her hair, and pointed to an area near her temple.

" See it ?"

" Grey "Sophie whispered.

" Only a few, but don't you tell grumpy pants there, okay ?"

" Okay " Sophie giggled. 

John appeared at the table carrying a tray, he placed it on the table, Sophie's eyes lit up at her Kids meal and Mcflurry.

She looked up, just as Kayleigh was kissing John's cheek, she looked down again, smiling.

" Thank you, " Kayleigh said.

The three of them were soon back in the car, Kayleigh chose to sit in front this time.

" How long is it to Edinburgh ?"

" If the traffic stays like this, hmm, about an hour and a half, give or take "

" Did you book tram tickets ?"

" No "

" Good, I was thinking why not try to park in the city centre ?"

" It would be murder driving around trying to find one ?"

Kayleigh tapped the Sat Nav.

" Get it to do the work"

" Eh ?"

" Head for the city, then search for nearest parking, then if we get gifts, you don't have to walk so far to take them back "

" You're all heart you !"

" Yes ?"

" Great idea "

" Why the tram anyway ?"

" Thought the kids would like it "

" John?"

" What?"

" We live in Manchester !" Kayleigh shrugged.

" Oh aye "

Kayleigh giggled as John realised. 

Kayleigh shrunk down in her seat, wishing she could just disappear, she glared at John as he put the window up. He looked at her, she shook her head.

" What ?"

" I told you I'd pay?"

" No you'll not , I wouldn't let you pay that, that was bloody robbery "

" You're a tight git at times Johnathan "

" They should wear masks and a stripy bleeding top" John glared at the car park staff as he passed. 

" I would have paid, it wasn't a problem "

" Thirty six quid for all day parking, my arse "

" John !" Kayleigh thrust her thumb towards the back seats. 

" What , oh sorry love " John looked at Sophie in the back," slipped out there ".

" That was ideal there John, right on Princes Street "

" I'm not being ripped of Kayleigh, it's a matter of principle "

" We'll you better hope your principal doesn't mean we have to walk for miles, okay "

" Okay "

" Where next ?"

" One near the castle "

" Oh, that's good "

" Kay ?"

" What ?"

" You don't really think I'm tight do you ?"

Kayleigh looked at John, she reached for his hand and smiled.

" No, as far as spending on me and others you're generous to a fault, but you do act it sometimes "

Kayleigh leaned over and kissed his cheek.

" Not one of your most endearing qualities I must say though "

" Gran says dad is tighter than a ducks…."

" Sophie !"

…….bum "

" That'll do miss"

" Sorry uncle John "

Kayleigh looked out the side window and giggled.

As he pulled into the parking place, Kayleigh nodded in appreciation.

" Not too shabby, Johnathan "

" Good to hear, " John smiled.

" So Mister Sat Nav, where from here?"

" Left takes us up towards the end of Princes Street ….."

" Time ?"

" Ten minutes "

" And if we go right ?"

" Up through the Grassmarket, past a few quirky shops, then on to the Royal mile "

" Where's the market ?"

" Both ways, but if we go via the Grassmarket, we can do the tourist bit, then head downhill to the market, plus the views of it will be nicer "

" Right it is then, come on Sophie, let's get our coats back on"

John got the gloves and coats out of the boot, Kayleigh put her pink ear muffs on, Sophie had brought her red pair, Kayleigh fastened her double breasted red coat, Sophies was single breasted, and a little shorter, both had on black jeans, Sophie had her black Doc Martin's on, Kayleigh had black calf height boots with tan bands around the tops, both females had scarves, and small shoulder bags. If you didn't know better you would swear they were mother and daughter.

They exited the car park and crossed the road, Kayleigh took John's hand, Sophie squeezed between them, then let John's hand go, she wasn't for sharing.

They walked for a short time and came to the Grassmarket, it was mostly pubs and eating places, most were shut, but they were all decorated for Christmas.

" You could do a serious pub crawl here John " Kayleigh said, taking in the numerous licenced premises.

" Not half, they reckon Rose street is worse, or better " 

" Where's that then ?"

" Other side of Princes street "

" Will we see it ?"

" Aye, it's worth a look, me dad told me that when his dad…."

" Old John ?"

" Uh huh, when his dad was an apprentice at Leith docks, they used to finish work on a Friday, and go to Rose street, and have a drink in every pub, he never ever reached the far end "

" How far did he get ?"

" He could never remember, " John grinned.

" Is that true uncle John ?"

" God's honest love, ask your dad "

Kayleigh shook her head and smiled, not entirely convinced by John's sincerity.

They walked on, looking to any passersby like a happy family, which they were.

" Sophie, look " Kayleigh gripped the youngsters hand and dragged her into one of many Christmas shops. John followed on.

" Well ?" Kayleigh asked grinning.

" You look lovely aunty Kayleigh "

" You try a pair on " Sophie did so enthusiastically.

" Like them ?"

" Uh huh"

" Right, I'll get us them " 

Kayleigh took her purchases to the till, on the way she lifted a gift for John.

" Really ?" John said, looking at them.

" Cheer up John, it's Christmaaaaaas "

" I knooooooow "

" I'll take these please " Kayleigh handed her things to the smiling cashier.

" I'll get them "

" Its okay John "

" No, I'll get them, please " John smiled.

" Okay then, thank you " Kayleigh kissed his cheek, then wiped her lipstick off him.

Sophie looked on smiling.

Wearing their new antlers, Kayleigh and Sophie left the shop holding hands, John's Santa hat was at least keeping the chill off his head. 

" I'm hungry now, are you hungry ?" Kayleigh addressed Sophie.

" A little "

" Right Sat Nav man, a suitable restaurant if you please "

" Okay then "

John took his phone out of his pocket and started scrolling "

" Anytime you like John "

" In a minute "

Kayleigh squeezed Sophie's hand to attract her attention, then nodded towards John, a mischievous grin on her face.

" Anytime at all John "

" I said in a minute "

" I feel faint with hunger "

" Give me a chance "

" Whenever you're ready "

John looked up, ready to make a smart comment, the two grinning females caused him to chuckle.

" Very funny, right let's go "

" How far ?"

" Five minutes "

John turned to lead the way, he had only taken a few steps…..

" Are we there yet ?"

Sophie smiled as her uncle John laughed, and auntie Kayleigh giggled. John shook his head and carried on.

At one point, John turned to see if the girls were keeping up, Kayleigh was playing hopscotch on the slabs on the pavement, a bemused Sophie following her lead.

Ten minutes later they reached John's chosen hotel. Kayleigh saw him speak to the doorman, he smiled and opened the door, John stood waiting for Kayleigh and Sophie.

" Well, isn't this posh ?" Kayleigh said to Sophie.

" Looks very nice aunty Kayleigh"

" You chose well Jonathan, well done darling " Kayleigh patted his hand.

" Are you taking the watsit?"

" No babe, I'm serious, this place is lovely "

" Sir, madam, miss " the waiter addressed them in turn as he handed them menus.

They sat for a few minutes perusing the selection afforded. Kayleigh looked at John several times, eventually he caught her eye.

" What ?"

" Do you see the prices John ?"

" Uh huh " John continued reading.

" Want to go somewhere else ?" Kayleigh whispered.

" No"

" Sure?"

" This place has great reviews, that's why I chose it, we're only here one day, might as well eat well eh ?"

" But…….?"

" Kayleigh?"

" What ?"

" You know I love you right ?"

" Uh huh " Kayleigh replied puzzled.

" So please stop going on and pick your dinner, I'm starving, and remember it's my treat "

" A couple of hour ago you went ballistic over a parking charge, now you'll spend the same on a steak "

" I'm not having steak, " John grinned.

" Smart arse "

" Kayleigh, remember the child " 

Sophie sniggered.

Kayleigh looked at the beautifully set table.

" I love the way they set out all your cutlery, although it's a bit confusing "

"If you're ever in doubt, work from the outside in, and top to bottom " Sophie said running her hands over the knives, forks and spoons.

" Eh ?"

" Starter, Mains, dessert, soup or other dessert " Sophie pointed to each one individually.

" Who taught you that clever clogs ?"

" Aunt Charlotte "

" Oh, Aunt Charlotte ?"

" She preferred it to auntie, more refined she thought " John said.

" No doubt " Kayleigh scoffed.

" Young ladies have to learn these things she said " Sophie added.

" All this " Kayleigh said, pointing at the table, " Is just posh faffing about, if you use the wrong spoon, or fork, it will still taste the same, the only one who would notice is another posh snob, it really doesn't matter if your croutons are free range, or your asparagus tips are vegan, just you worry about being a girl for the moment, you can be a young lady when the time's right, life is for squeezing Sophie love, get out of it what you can, when you can "

The waiter put down their food.

" The grilled chicken salad, with wedges for the young lady "

" Thank you "

" The house burger, with all the trimmings I believe madam asked for, with salt and chilli chips "

" Thank you "

" And for sir the All American hot dog, with spicy wedges, and chilli "

" Cheers buddy "

The three of them looked at the mountains of food spread before them.

" I'll never eat all this John "

" I wish I had a penny for every time you've said that."

Kayleigh blew a raspberry at John, much to Sophie's delight.

" Right troops, let's get stuck in, Sophie?"

" Uh huh uncle John ?"

" The Redmond reputation is on the line, remember, no surrender "

Kayleigh just shook her head.

There were moans of approval, and unintelligible compliments directed to all the dishes as the eating commenced. 

" Oh these chips, O.M.G, they are so good " Kayleigh said between mouthfuls.

She slapped John's hand away as he reached over.

" I have a knife Johnathan, be warned " 

" You're a bloody mentalist sometimes Kitson "

" You make that sound like a bad thing "

Again it became quiet as they continued eating.

" I'm surprised you got the burger babe "

" Why ?" Kayleigh asked then took a huge bite.

" Venison in't it ?"

" What is on ?"

" Venison "

" That's like tofu ain't it ?"

" Deer "

" Everything on the menu is dear John "

" Uncle John means meat from a deer, like Bambi or Rudolph, that type of deer "

Kayleigh had her burger half way between plate and mouth.

" Is she right ?"

" I thought you knew "

" Is she ?"

" Yes"

Kayleigh looked at her burger with disdain, and slowly put it down.

" Not like it ?"

" It tastes lovely, but it's the principle, I just can't "

" Order something else then "

" How about we swap ?"

" Eh ?"

" Swap "

" Okay, I suppose so "

Kayleigh whipped John's plate from him, and put hers down to him. He went to take some of his wedges.

" Ah, mine I believe Johnathan?"

" What ?"

" These are mine, my hot dog with chilli, and my wedges "

" But you ate all your chips !!"

" That's right I did "

" So ?"

" So give me some wedges "

" Don't be an Indian giver John, it's not becoming, how's your salad love?" She said, turning to Sophie.

Kayleigh was grinning, John knew she was playing him again, but he didn't really mind.

The trio finished their meals, Sophie had an ice cream sundae, John and Kayleigh declined afters. 

Kayleigh slurped her diet coke, John shuddered and stared at her.

" You know that noise goes through me !" 

" Sorry, it's the ice in the bottom "

Kayleigh winked at Sophie, then proceeded to do the same again.

" Kayleigh?"

" What, it's the ice ,I told you already, anyway I'm finished"

" Me too aunty Kayleigh " Sophie said triumphantly.

" Right then miss, a quick visit to the little girls room before we go eh ?"

" Uh huh "

" Come on then "

Kayleigh was standing looking in the mirror when Sophie exited the cubicle. The youngster watched as Kayleigh applied her lip gloss.

" That smells like cherries "

" It's cherry lip gloss, want some ?" Kayleigh smiled. 

Sophie nodded, Kayleigh handed it to her, Sophie looked at it unsure.

" Need a little help ?"

Sophie nodded.

" Here, let me " Kayleigh applied it for the youngster.

They walked back to the table.

" What's that ?" John asked, as he nodded towards Sophie.

" What's what ?"

" What's that on her face ?"

" Cherry lip gloss "

" Her mum wouldn't approve "

" Her mum isn't here, is she ?"

" No but……"

" Sophie can keep a secret, can you John ?"

" What do you mean ?"

" It'll be our secret, just the three of us, she'll take it off before she goes home, won't you love ?"

Sophie nodded.

" I dunno " 

" John, let her have a bit of fun, it's not as if she's gonna go wild is it, it's only a little bit of lip gloss"

" I know but ….."

" She's not going around looking like a member of Kiss, John, it's just that little bit "

" Claire's not keen, not at her age "

" I didn't want to do this but ….." Kayleigh grabbed John and tickled him.

" Sod off Kayleigh " John said, trying to keep his composure.

" Don't make me start again John "

" Make sure it's off before we get home then "

" Brownies honour "

" You were never a Brownie "

" Sophie is "

John went to answer, but decided not to.

As John turned his back to put his jacket on, Kayleigh, sporting a huge grin, gave Sophie the thumbs up. Sophie grinned back .

The happy threesome left the restaurant, and John had them turn left, he walked between the two females, and took them both by the hand, Kayleigh grabbed his upper arm and pulled him close.

John guided them down a steep flight of steps, and then across a busy zebra crossing, Sophie skipped ahead and looked over a low wall, she slowly turned and her grin grew even wider.

Kayleigh joined her.

" Wow " The little redhead said.

Before her lay the winter market, the Ferris wheel and other rides lighting up the normal dull and dark Princes street gardens, the music from many competing sources, assailing their ears, laughter and screams heard in equal measure. There were a multitude of log cabin type stalls, and a throng of people,the neon lights penetrating the darkness added a surreal touch.

" Are we going down uncle John ?"

" Want to ?" 

" Hell yes "

" I beg your pardon, young lady " Kayleigh said, trying not to laugh.

" Sorry aunty Kayleigh, I meant of course I do "

" Right let's go then " John said grinning.

" Can I run on in front ?"

" Okay but, only ten metres at most, and when I say far enough, it is far enough, no arguing "

" Oh "

" Or you can take my hand, your choice Sophie ?" 

" Okay, aunty Kayleigh, ten metres " Sophie shrugged.

Kayleigh hugged John's arm and pulled him close.

" Go on then missy, before I change my mind " 

Sophie ran on in front, but it was nowhere like ten metres.

" You didn't mind me telling her that, did you ?" Kayleigh asked John.

" No, why ask that ?"

" We'll I don't want to overstep the mark John, she is your niece after all "

" No, we're a couple, so you're her aunty as far as she's concerned, and as far as her mum and dad are concerned, and as far as I'm concerned. In fact I'm sure she loves you almost as much as I do " John replied.

Kayleigh stopped, turned John to face her, and kissed him deeply.

Sophie chose that moment to turn around.

She smiled, then turned away, her Gran was right, uncle John and aunty Kayleigh really, really love each other. She wondered if she should ask now if she could be a flower girl, but decided against it.

" Thank you, " John said as Kayleigh and him separated their lips.

" No, thank you for keeping on telling me "

" What, that I love you ?"

Kayleigh nodded.

" I love you very much lady "

" There was a time you wouldn't say it "

" Not now though babe, not now, come on there's shopping to be done before the market "

Kayleigh had promised to help Sophie pick an outfit for her friend's birthday party, and had offered to do her hair on the day. John realised during the second hour that he didn't mind shopping half as much as he used to, In fact he quite enjoyed it. He had chuckled when one of the assistants had referred to Sophie as Kayleigh's daughter, but neither Kayleigh or Sophie seemed to notice. Eventually a suitable outfit had been purchased, complete with shoes and handbag, both bought by Kayleigh as little extras, the outfit wasn't what John would have bought for his niece, but as Kayleigh pointed out, a man his age was never going to understand girls fashion, and the fact Kayleigh had phoned Claire to talk through her choices, made him feel a little better.

" Right where to now ?"

" Do you need anything else babe ?" Kayleigh asked Sophie.

" No, what you bought me is way cool "

" What about you ?" John addressed Kayleigh. 

" No, I'm done, I only needed those little bits and bobs I got from Boots to be honest "

" Right then, I take it you've got your phone ?"

" Uh huh "

" Okay, I'll take this lot to the car, it should only be about twenty minutes, I'll phone you when I get back, I'll get you over there somewhere " John nodded towards the market proper.

" Okay darling, hurry back " 

Kayleigh took Sophies hand, and as she stood waiting for a gap in the traffic, she watched John walk away. Sophie looked at her, and then at her uncle John.

" Uncle John loves you "

" I know " Kayleigh replied absently

" He told my gran and nana at dinner last week " 

" How do you know that ?" Kayleigh beamed .

" Dad told mum, and I was listening, don't say I said, please ?"

"It's our secret "

Kayleigh wasn't sure if she ran, walked or floated across the road, but however she got there, she did it smiling.

" Two please " Kayleigh handed over her money, then gave one of her purchases to Sophie.

" Put it in your bag, we'll put them on later and surprise him "

Sophie giggled as she put her gift in her little shoulder bag.

" KAYLEIGH " The shout was loud enough over the cacophony of other sounds to catch the attention of the woman so named.

Kayleigh turned to see two, brunettes waving and gesticulating towards her, as they got nearer she smiled in recognition.

" What's the chances of this eh ?, three hundred miles from home and we bump into you "

" Long time ladies, how are you getting on ?"

" Just fine Kayleigh love, aren't we Meg ?"

" Certainly are Babs "

" Oh," the taller of the two women said looking at Sophie, " And this lovely little thing must be your daughter, hello lovely "

" Sophies my niece "

" Your Mandy's lass ?"

" No my John's niece "

" Oh, your John, so where is he then ?"

" Uncle John took our presents to the car "

" Oh that's a pity, I'd like to have met him "

" He's lovely my uncle John , and he loves aunty Kayleigh very much "

" From the mouths of babes eh ?" Babs smiled.

" So " Meg continued," what brings you here ?"

" John takes the kids somewhere special every Christmas, this year it's here " Kayleigh smiled.

" Kids ?"

" Sophie's brother got himself grounded, so he had to miss out "

" We had pretty much the same idea, the two of us, our other halves, and the kids came up on the train, get the last one back down in about an hour "

" John and I drove up well I say I, he drove really, Sophie and me napped "

" You still in wotsits, down by Halfords ?"

" Still there "

" Not fancy moving ?" Babs asked.

" No " Kayleigh grinned.

" Any particular reason ?" Babs persisted.

" Might be " again Kayleigh grinned.

" John ?"

Kayleigh just nodded.

" Just like your sister you are, give away nowt if you can help it" Meg chuckled.

" Me and John are very happy, that's all you need to know "

" Don't mind us love, just pushing buttons, so anyway, did you get an invite to Angelina's reception ?"

" I did indeed "

" And will you be going ?"

" Yes "

" And will you be bringing John ?"

" Yes "

" Excellent, any hoo Kayleigh we best go look for the rest of our group, give me a call and we'll grab a coffee, yea ?"

"Okay Meg, I'll call you "

Meg and Babs kissed Kayleigh on the cheek, patted Sophie on the head and headed off into the milling crowd .

" How do you know those ladies aunty Kayleigh?"

" Meg, used to live up the street from my sister, and Babs, who is Meg's cousin, used to work in a salon I worked in "

" They thought I was your daughter ?"

" You could be honey, I'm old enough "

" You're not old aunty Kayleigh " Sophie smiled.

" I always said you were a nice girl, " Kayleigh smiled back.

" No, colder "

" What ?" 

" Your getting colder John "

" I know I am, it's December in Scotland it ain't the Bahamas "

" Oh, now you're getting warmer "

" Can't you just say where you are ?"

" Where's the fun in that ?"

" I'm freezing my boll……."

" Red hot " 

John heard Sophie giggling in the background.

" Where are you then ?"

" In front of you "

" I can't see you, can you see me ?"

" Plain as day John "

" Bugger this, where the hell are you?"

" Look up ?"

" Eh ?"

" Look up "

John looked up, two similarly clad people were waving from the top car on the Ferris wheel.

" Can you see two people waving ?"

" Aye "

" That's us "

" I know "

" Wave back then "

" What ?"

" Wave back "

" Sod off "

" Party pooper "

John heard Kayleigh talk to Sophie,

" Wave uncle John "

John sighed and waved.

" Love you " Kayleigh whispered on the phone, then hung up.

After what to John seemed an eternity, the car containing his two girls, reached the bottom. Kayleigh and Sophie got off and headed down the steps to the rear. They eventually appeared, walking backwards looking at the wheel.

" Are you okay ?" He asked, concerned.

The two females turned, 

" It was cold up there John, look "

John burst out laughing, Kayleigh and Sophie had red noses on, both pretending to wipe them.

" Daft as a ha' penny watch "

" Who ?" Kayleigh asked in mock surprise.

" Both of you, that's who "

" Brrr, all joking aside John, it is getting colder "

" Who fancies a hot Chocolate?"

" Where did you see them ?"

" Over there "

" I know where aunty Kayleigh, follow me "

John took Kayleigh's arm and followed the enthusiastic youngster.

Having bought their hot chocolate, they found a bench and sat for a bit to enjoy them.

" Uncle John, can I ask you something ?"

" Of course love "

" Can I whisper it please ?"

John looked at Kayleigh and raised his eyebrows.

" No problem Soph"

Kayleigh looked on as John walked away a few paces, taking his nieces hand.He leant down and Sophie cupped her hand around his ear and spoke to him, John glanced towards Kayleigh and winked.

Kayleigh watched as John stood up, stroked his chin, and then nodded. Sophie grinned and ran back to Kayleigh.

" Aunty Kayleigh?"

" What darling ?"

" Will you come on some more rides with me ?"

" Of course I will darling, I'd love to "

" Good " Sophie nodded, that was that decided.

A short while later, Sophie was on a ride by herself, John and Kayleigh watched on.

" She asked if I'd mind if you went on the rides with her, as much as she loves me, it's nice to have another woman to talk to " John said as he stood behind Kayleigh, hugging her.

" Said that did she, another woman ?"

" Yup, those very words "

Kayleigh stood silent for a moment, she returned Sophie's wave as the carousel revolved.

" She's not going to be a little girl much longer John, she's at a funny age , look at her there now on that, grinning like the little girl she is, and then …….."

" Then what love ?"

" Then womanhood hits you, and the world's a different place "

" Still a nice place I hope ?"

" Hers will be ," Kayleigh said.

" Of course it will, you'll be in it " John whispered in her ear.

John saw signs of tiredness in his niece, and suggested they start to head back to the car, Kayleigh agreed, but let Sophie pick a few more rides to go on.

" Here hold these" Kayleigh gave John their handbags.

" I'm not gonna hold them, be serious "

" Oh for God's sake ", Kayleigh unbuttoned some of John's buttons, put the bags around his neck and then fastened him back up.

" There, no one will look at you funny now, will they ?"

" Suppose not " John shrugged.

" You can be such a child John " Kayleigh kissed his cheek. John followed on while Kayleigh and Sophie availed themselves of quite a few rides.

As they walked towards Sophie's final choice, Sophie put her hood up.

" You cold love ?"

" My head is uncle John "

" Mine too, truth be told " Kayleigh added.

John looked along the row of market stalls to their right,

" Problem solved, " he said chuckling .

Kayleigh picked a hat, and made sure that they had a matching one in Sophie's size. John picked a black Russian looking one.

Kayleigh chuckled when John appeared wearing his.

" What's funny ?"

" You look like a Russian uncle John "

" You look like a reject from the Kremlin guards, " Kayleigh added.

" Hey cheeky bastard I paid good money for this " John said techily. 

" John, don't dare call me that, and I think you should apologise to Sophie "

" Sorry babe, you know I didn't mean to call you that " 

" That's all very well John, but Sophie heard you, apologise "

John sighed.

" Sorry "

" Properly Johnathan "

" Sorry Sophie love, I shouldn't have said the "b" word"

" Its okay uncle John, no harm done "

" Right Rasputin, carry on, Sophie wants to go zorbing next "

Kayleigh could hear John mumble, but she walked on regardless Sophie noticed her grin though.

As they walked arm in arm down towards the zorb area, John and Kayleigh found themselves in contemplative moods. Kayleigh loved being part of this, part of a family group for want of a better description, her and her man, because that's what John was now, her man and no mistake, and she somehow knew he was always going to be. Sophie treating her like Chloe did, accepting her as part of her life, she had known for years that she wanted to be a parent, now with John by her side, she craved it, and she knew now that it was her destiny.

John realised as he watched the little redhead interacting with his niece, their niece, that she was his future, he chuckled to himself as he unsuccessfully tried to remember what his life had been like before he had her in it, and unconsciously frowned at the thought of ever having to live without her. He knew now that he had to have her for keeps, but he'd known that for a while, he hoped she knew too, as Kayleigh giggled and ran down the hill to catch Sophie, he decided he was going to tell her, or more correctly ask her something, something important, something that would change their lives.

" Hurry up there's a queue ," Sophie said, gesturing.

" Hang on, I've got heels on here " Kayleigh said in reply.

John smiled to himself, he was cold, hungry and had a runny nose, his feet and calves ached, and he was dreading the long drive home, but he wouldn't be anywhere else, with anyone else, for all the tea in China. 

" Why are there two queues ?" Kayleigh asked the woman who lifted the rope barrier to admit them.

" Eh ?"

" There's a queue here, and one there why ?"

" This is the queue to pay, that one is the queue to get in "

" Why not just go in when you pay ?" Kayleigh asked. 

" I dunno missus, I just work here, I lift the rope, say welcome to the Christmas zones, smile then put the rope back "

" You didn't "

" Didn't what ?"

" Smile "

" You must have missed it, " the woman said.

" Move up Sophie " John interrupted before Kayleigh could say anything else.

Sophie turned and smiled at her aunty and uncle.

" Are you going to marry uncle John ?"

" Hey miss, you don't ask questions like that, keep your nose out " John replied.

" Are you though, Kayleigh?"

" That depends on your uncle John "

" You can ask him you know, it's modern ?"

" That's the man's job darling "

" It would be nice if you did, " Sophie grinned. 

" Move up love, the queues moved along " John said.

Kayleigh looked at John, he was looking back, and for the first time in her life her heart fluttered, hopefully Sophie's question would prompt him.

" Are you going on John ?"

" Don't be daft " 

" What's daft about that ?"

" Look at the size of them, I wouldn't fit through the bloody zip, and I'm reckoning my muscular physique might be to much, flotation wise "

" Muscular physique?"

" Yes "

" Oh that's what that is, is it, silly me ?" Kayleigh patted John's midriff .

" Six pack there love " John winked.

" Well it's in a quilted shopping bag, with two pounds of peas then"

" Cheeky b…….

" Next " the call from the kiosk window ended John's reply.

" Two please "

" Who fur ?"

" Pardon ?"

" Who's the tickets fur ?"

" John ?" Kayleigh shrugged.

" Who are the tickets for " John translated the woman's thick Scottish accent.

" That's whit a said hen, who's the tickets fur ?"

" Fur me and her, I mean for me and her " Kayleigh nodded towards Sophie. 

" It's only fur weans "

" What ?"

" Ur you deef, ah said it's only fur weans" 

" No I'm not deaf thank you very much, and if you took the trouble to speak English properly, I'd understand a little better "

" It's only for children "

" Define a child, as you see it ?"

John looked to the heavens, Kayleigh had gotten annoyed, and wouldn't let things lie.

" What do you mean? "

" Is it an age limit thing ?"

" Aye " 

" What age ?"

" Eh, sixteen, I think "

"Don't talk shit, him there " Kayleigh pointed to a guy waiting to get in a Zorb " he's got a beard and tattoos, so I'm guessing he's over sixteen "

" Oh right , maybe not that then" The woman said shrugging.

" Is it perhaps a height or weight restriction ?"

The girl in the kiosk was at a loss for words.

" But I'm guessing it's not, because half of what you call weans, are taller and heavier than me, so what one is it, height, weight, hair colour, or bloody postcode ?"

" Here's your tickets " The woman said, slapping them down.

" Thank you " Kayleigh snatched them from the counter.

" It's been a long day, " John said to the woman as he passed.

" Always stick up for yourself Sophie, remember, shy kids don't get "

" I will aunty Kayleigh, I will "

The queue moved along at quite a quick pace, eventually Sophie and Kayleigh got into their Zorb spheres, the fact that they were in a pool made them a bit slower than normal, but John guessed that was to reduce accidents. He shook his head and smiled as Sophie, deftly avoided head on charges made by Kayleigh, the youngster changing direction at the last minute, or coming to a halt, even with all the other sounds, he could hear Sophie's squeals of delight, and Kayleigh's squeals of shock as she fell over. Eventually their allotted time was up and they came back to the side. John met them at the foot of the ramp.

" That was awesome uncle John, you need to try it "

John watched puzzled as Kayleigh walked awkwardly towards him.

" You okay ?"

" My arse is soaking "

" How "

" My one must have had a leak, there was water in it, and when I fell on my arse, I sat in it , I'm soaked "

John squeezed Kayleigh's pert rear.

" Not half, can you not go and buy more ?"

" It's nearly ten John they'll all be closed, anyway, they'll dry on the way home, we can head home now I suppose ?"

" Of course, Sophie ?"

" Uh huh "

" Time to head home love eh ?"

" Okay, can I lead the way to the car aunty Kayleigh ?"

" Sure you can love "

" Thank you "

A grinning Sophie skipped on ahead, half an hour later the car park was in sight.

" Well done you " Kayleigh said patting Sophie on the shoulder.

" I'm good at directions and stuff, it's a Redmond thing " she replied casually.

" Obviously so " Kayleigh replied looking at a grinning John.

Within minutes they were ensconced in the car, Kayleigh sat on a travel blanket, the seat was too cold on her wet bum.

" Uncle John, can you get my backpack please, I've brought things for the journey?"

" No problem babe "

John retrieved the back pack, and put it in the back between the two females. He got back in the driving seat and turned to see what was in it .

" For uncle John, a packet of Toblerone bite size, I know it's your favourite, a bottle of diet coke, and some jelly beans for energy " 

" Thanks love very thoughtful "

" And " Sophie continued, " baby wipes and a flannel to clean up with "

" Did you think of all that ?" Kayleigh asked a grinning Sophie.

" Uh, huh "

" Well done you "

" I got you stuff too aunty Kayleigh "

" Really ?"

" Of course, you're just as important as uncle John you know ?"

" Thank you " Kayleigh kissed her on the forehead.

" We have, slipper socks….."

" Excellent " Kayleigh said, taking her boots and socks off, and putting the slipper socks on.

" Oh Sophie, they are so comfortable "

" I also got you, Galaxy chocolate, jelly babies, and Pepsi max, we also have wet wipes, make-up wipes, soft flannels, an invigorating face mask, and eye masks to block out the light, ear plugs and inflatable neck cushions "

" I think you might just be my favourite person just now Sophie "

Sophie giggled.

" Here John blow these up "

Kayleigh threw the neck cushions into the passenger seat.

John threw them back.

" You blow them up "

Kayleigh threw them into the front again.

" I want YOU to blow them up "

" I can't be bothered, you do it " John stared at Kayleigh in the mirror.

She stared back, John watched as she tilted her head slightly, then smirked.

" Okay John you win, I'll blow them up, as long as you know okay ?"

" Know what ?"

" That once I've blown these up, I'll be too tired to blow anything else, for a long, long long time,.....perhaps even ever, get me ?"

Kayleigh wiggled her eyebrows at John's reflection. 

" Really ?"

" Only one way to find out, pass them back here John " Kayleigh reached for the cushions, John put his hand on them.

" I'll do it " 

" Sure ?"

" Yes "

" Funny, I thought you would "

Sophie watched this exchange between her uncle and aunty, she didn't know what had just happened, but she was pretty sure it involved " adult stuff", as Ben would say. Kayleigh giggled, and John shook his head.

As John drove back towards the A1 and eventually south, he watched as Kayleigh and Sophie used up the contents of backpack, as he crossed the border, Kayleigh asked him to turn down the radio, she and Sophie, put in their earplugs, and pulled down their eye masks, snuggled in and settled down. John stopped for the toilet twice, neither of his passengers stirred. He had to wake them when he got to Kayleigh's. 

John got out, Kayleigh kissed Sophie and followed him. John walked her to her door.

" I wish you were staying at mine " 

" So do I, but Kieron is due back later today, and I don't want him coming home to an empty house "

" Like a dutiful big sister ?"

" Something like that "

" Kayleigh, I had a wonderful day, thank you "

" I didn't drive you nuts then ?"

" Several times, but I still love you "

Kayleigh leant in for a kiss, but yawned just as they started.

" A romantic you are eh ?" John chuckled.

" Oh, I'm so sorry John " 

" Go on get your arse in there, I'll call you later okay ?"

" Okay "

John kissed his fingers and put them to Kayleigh's lips.

" Love you Miss Kitson "

" Love you Mister Redmond"

" Go on get in, don't stand out here waving "

" Yes sir " Kayleigh said and headed inside, as she closed the door, she smiled.

" She's out like a light, hope she behaved "

" She were a proper little lady Paul, her and Kayleigh really hit it off "

" Of course they did, they both love you "

" And I love them "

There was an unexpectedly pregnant pause in the conversation between the two brothers.

" John ?"

" Aye, you're right I best get a wriggle on "

" That's not what I was going to say "

" Sorry "

" Did you find what you were looking for ?"

" Sophie's clothes ?"

" Clarity " Paul said.

" I think it's been clear for a while now "

" And ?"

" I decided "

" Decided good or bad ?"

" Well I know what I'd like for Christmas, put it that way "

" I bet she'd like that as well, and you pass hers on the way home "

" It's quarter to 3 Paul "

" And your point is……., think about it John, just think about it "

Paul walked to the window.

" Snowing now, forecast was right it said….." 

The front door closing stopped Paul mid sentence.

He smiled and raised his tea cup.

" Good luck bro "

" Who is at at this time ?" Kayleigh asked out loud as the ringing doorbell woke her.

She looked outside to see a red Fiat .

" John ?" She shouted from the bedroom window.

" Can you let me in, I'm freezing me bollo.."

" I'll be right down "

Kayleigh hurriedly opened the front door.

" What's wrong John are you okay ?"

" Never better "

" Then why are……….

" Marry me " John blurted out.

" Oh !"

" I realised today that I want you forever, and I don't want to waste any more time, so will you ?"

" Of course I will, I realised a long time ago that I wanted you forever John, a long long time "

" Why didn't you say ?"

" A woman likes to be asked John, a woman likes to be asked "

Kayleigh hugged John, the slowly falling snow, a soft quiet backdrop to the most important time of their lives, Kayleigh knew there was a reason she had always loved Christmas, and now she loved John just as much, almost.


End file.
